Bravery (Pernico) A DivergentPjo Crossover
by Emzay
Summary: Nico, still suffering from nightmares of Tartarus, takes a walk with his Dauntless instructor, Percy, where they find some common ground.


(This is a Divergent x Pjo crossover. The pairing is Percy x Nico and it's fluffy for the most part. 13+)

Nico trembled as he slumped against the wall. The simulation serum wore off as he concentrated on regaining his breath. He'd had the Tartarus fear again. He shook as he thought of it. He tried to be strong but the thoughts kept crawling back into his mind. Percy, his instructor, entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Nico it was just a simulation"

Nico looked up, his lips quivering as he fought hard to form words.

"But it happened."

Percy bit his lip and slid next to him.

"It may have happened but it won't happen again… You're safe Nico."

Nico nodded but he couldn't shake this sick feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. His throat was closing up and he felt like he would throw up.  
Nico tried to get up but his knees started to buckle and he slumped to the floor again, bumping into Percy.

Percy propped him upright and Nico ran his hands through his hair, trying to remain calm. Nico always dreaded going through his fear landscape… He didn't have many fears so he didn't have to worry too much about that… It was the fear itself, Tartarus that drove him mad.

It had taken a while for Nico to somewhat regain his old personality but he still had the nightmares. He woke up in a cold sweat regularly but there was never anyone to reassure him that everything would be okay.

After a moment Nico got up, finally somewhat composed. He patted the dust off his black jeans and looked at his instructor. Percy's sea green eyes were duller today. Nico found himself frustrated for he couldn't decipher what emotion Percy was displaying. He glanced at his lips and was bewildered to see him grinning.  
Nico quickly met Percy's eyes. His blush must've been clear on his pale skin.

"Nico lets take a walk."

Nico gulped. Surely he'd done something wrong to upset his instructor… Nico always did something wrong.

Nico followed Percy to the chasm. Percy stood at the railing and was looking down. Nico was hesitant but he approached the railing and stood next to Percy. He looked down but quickly regretted it. He imagined falling into the cold waters below, crashing against the rocks and it only reminded him of falling into Tartarus.  
Nico shuddered.

Percy noticed and quickly wrapped his arm around the young iniate. Nico blushed but he wasn't opposed to the act.

"You smell that Nico?"

Nico sniffed but he didn't smell anything odd.

"The water." Percy smiled

Nico rolled his eyes. Everyone in his iniate group quickly learned that Percy had a fetish for water.

"Percy you're the only one that obsesses over water."

Nico smiled and turned to look at his instructor. Nico was so close enough that he could smell his breath and it smelled like mint. Nico caught himself wondering what his lips tasted like but he quickly dismissed the thought. He was sure if the Dauntless found out he was gay he'd be teased… Or even worse. Dead.

Nico watched as Percy looked back down over the Chasm. Gods that boy was brave… He'd heard rumors that his mind had been wiped and he'd been fearless ever since… Nico started to wonder what would be in his fear landscape. It was impossible to be fearless. That boy must have at least 1 fear.

Nico backed up and kicked at the ground. Being near the railing was making him sick. He watched as water poured onto Percy's head and he yelled but there was a wicked smile on his face. It was goofy but it made Nico's heart race.

Percy jogged over and grabbed Nico, pulling him into a wet hug. Nico would've gasped but all his air was sucked out and he could barely speak. The instructor soaked his black shirt as they hugged but Nico didn't mind because he was hugging Percy Jackson.

Percy pulled away smiling and Nico fought hard to hide his blush. Inside he was crushed because he wanted that hug to never end.

"So why'd you take me for a walk?" Nico said, kicking at the ground.

Percy merely shrugged.

"What?"

"I have no idea… I guess I just wanted to take your mind off your fear landscape."

Percy managed a smile but he said the last words slowly, trying not to trigger anything in Nico.  
"Percy I'm not some time bomb crying machine… I won't cry if you mention Tartarus."

Percy nodded, "You can never be too careful."

Nico appreciated the kindness and sincerity Percy showed but he didn't like being babied. Nico never had the best childhood… His mother died when he was young and his sister died a couple years ago but he hated nothing more than pity.

Nico stood there awkwardly and looked at his instructor. Percy's eyes were thoughtful as he was in a daze. Nico took this opportunity to take in his instructor. He was cute and Nico couldn't help having a crush on him since his first day in Dauntless. Many girls fawned over Percy but he secretly hoped Percy would choose him but it was stupid. Percy wasn't gay… Not when he had so many pretty girls to choose from.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked.

Nico jumped, he had been too busy in his own daze that he didn't notice Percy looking at him.

"I… I was thinking of Tartarus again." Nico lied.

"Nico… Can I let you in on a secret."

Nico nodded and stood close to Percy, waiting on his words.

"I… I've been to Tartarus… A couple years ago my girlfriend and I accidentally fell in… I've been there but with each other's support we can get past this."

Nico was shocked… Percy had been to Tartarus? How had Nico not known?

"How do you deal with the constant fear?"

"I push it away and I concentrate on things that make me really happy… Like the sea."

Nico nodded and found himself imagining himself with Percy… Now that made him happy but it was merely a fantasy that would never come true.

Percy and Nico started to walk to the dorm. Nico found himself walking slowly for he didn't want this walk to end. He couldn't help himself but be in love with Percy. He wanted to spend every time with this wise boy with the tousled dark hair and sea green eyes.

Nico walked over to the door to his dorm but Percy was stopped a couple feet back. The hallway was dark so all Nico could see was a dark figure.

"Percy what's wrong?" Nico said, stumbling over towards his instructor.

It was too dark to see his expression let alone anything really. He was so close that he felt Percy's breath.

"Percy?" he repeated, inches away from Percy.

Suddenly Percy's lips were on his and Nico was startled at first but he relaxed and kissed the boy back. His lips tasted like salt water and his lips were soft but firm as he kissed Nico. After a moment Percy pulled away. Nico was sighing from the intense kiss. It left him breathless and it was exactly how he wanted his first kiss.

"Sorry." He murmured and Nico didn't have to see his face to know he was worried and uncomfortable that Nico might not return his feelings.

"Don't be." Nico murmured, kissing his instructors cheek.

He allowed himself to smile. He'd wanted to kiss him for so long and he was surprised Percy liked him back.

"I wasn't a fool to know you liked me… And I like you too Nico."

Nico couldn't believe his ears. He played with the hem of his dark shirt as he formed words.

"Really?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"I like you Nico." He murmured and hugged the boy.


End file.
